halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M57 Pistol
The M57 is a smaller, semi automatic UNSC pistol, designed to be complementary to the M6. While lighter and with larger magazine capacity, it lacks the hard hitting power of the M6, though is still capable of piercing modern armour. The weapon comes in a electroless nickel, black polymer, or hard chrome finish. Uses The M57 has seen large used with soldiers than can neither afford the M6's weight or low magazine capacity, especially those fighting lightly armoured enemies or fighting in extended warzones. The M57, as standard, is issued to marine and army riflemen, whereas the larger M6L is issued to marksmen and automatic riflemen, though practices differ based on individual TOE and mission requirements. The M57 may be used in areas where the enemy is expected to be well armoured, whereas the M6L will be used in areas where over penetration can be dire. Operation The M57 is a delayed blowback operated, semi-automatic firearm. It featured polymer frame with under barrel and over barrel accessory rail. The M57 features a Single Action trigger with short and light trigger pull and ambidextrous safety switch, located on the frame above the trigger. It is striker fired, with internal firing pin safety. The sights are fixed, night sights though it can be upgraded with different sights. The standard model has fully adjustable and removable day/night iron sights. The gun can be augmented with 'slide on' rail interfaces. The pistol's barrel is made from carbonized, heat resistant metal. The barrel extends forward from the gun and features threading capacity for the attachment of suppressors. Variants Due to the utilitarian nature of the M57 and the support of civilian markets and manufacturers, a number of commercial variants have been adopted for military use. Due to the universal nature of the weapon, there is a large market for additional components, giving it a wide range of available modifications. M57 Compact The M57 Compact is a smaller variant, with shorter barrel and smaller grip, and is issued with smaller sized magazines. This is often used as a 'pocket pistol' variant. The M57 Compact sees some use within ONI and SOCOM as a low profile, easily hidden pistol for undercover and plain clothes operations. The Compact has reduced accuracy and muzzle velocity, but can still neutralize a target at short range. The pistol has a extended threaded barrel to accommodate a suppressor. M57 Auto The M57 Auto is a variant outfitted with a select fire capability, allowing it to switch between semi-automatic, three round burst and fully automatic. The pistol can achieve surprisingly high rates of fire, coming near to 1100 rounds a minute. The pistol is utilised by units in special forces command, as a close quarters defence, capable of knocking down several well armoured targets in one go. The pistol is outfitted with a fire selector, a lengthened barrel with compensator cuts facing upwards for increased stability and refined components to sustain repeat fire. M57 SOC The M57 Special Operations Command pistol is upgraded with match components to increase reliability, such as a high tolerance threaded barrel, bolt, enhanced trigger and adjustable sights to raise up over suppressors. These standardized variants are built for special forces personnel in tier 2 and 1 operations. They have increased accuracy and stopping power, as well as reduced recoil, increased firing control and reduced maintenance. Chimeras M57 Chimeras refer a number of private models, or models used by special forces operators. Chimeras are heavily modified with off the shelf components made for military and civilian versions of the M57. Such modifications include new sights, slides, frame, grips, trigger, trigger guard, stocks, muzzle compensators, lengthened barrels, installation of match grade components, etc. The result is unique pistols, unique to the operator. These often start lives as M57 SOC pistols. UNSC Comments "Sure, its not the handcannon the M6 is but it'll still pierce a Necros' face plate." "The pistol is small, light, with minimal recoil and maximum killing power. Why do we not have more of these?" "Its a little beauty. Well made, easy to service, light and powerful." Category:UNSC Weapons